Feeding of pets, such as dogs, cats and the like is a daily chore of pet owners. Often the pet owners find it necessary to leave their pets unattended for long periods of time. Pet owners may have to terminate their activities in order to feed their pets. Other pet owners engage persons or obtain relatives and friends to feed their pets in the owners absence. This can be costly and inconvenient. Also the pet owner can inadvertantly forget a feeding of the pet. Engaging other persons to care for a pet does not insure that the pet will be fed properly and timely. The invention obviates these disadvantages by providing an automatic pet feeder that requires a minimum of human supervision and will dispense pet food or rations to a selected location for comsumption by the pet.